Un Amor Demoniaco
by Snip3dow
Summary: Esta historia es sobre amor, aventura, y peleas tiene de todo por igual, Vean lo que sucede cuando naruto se va de la aldea en busca de fortaleza para traer a Sasuke de vuelta ,"Universo Shippuden" "Naruto x FemKyuubi" Aun no se si tendra lemon CANCELADO, EN ADOPCION
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y Kyuubi "Un amor demoniaco"

**La historia da lugar despues de que pain fuera derrotado por naruto, La historia es FemKyuubixNaruto**  
**No se si tendra lemon pero igual**

**Capitulo 1 "Despedida y Tristeza"**

Esta parte sucedio en la mañana cuando naruto le pidio a Sakura que se juntaran en la puerta de la aldea

-Que haces llamandome a estas horas de la mañana.-**Reclamo una pelirosada furiosa**

-Vengo a avisarte que renunciare a ser hokage por motivos personales que no te puedo contar.- **le explico el rubio**

-NANI?! pero ese es tu sueño por que flaquear ahora-** dijo la pelirosada**

-Te explico Sakura-chan pero no le tienes que contar a nadie eh, ¿Lo prometes?

-Si, naruto-** Dijo la pelirosada esperando lo que el rubio le contaria**

-Tengo pensado irme de la aldea, pero no lo malinterpretes solo me ire, pero no para siempre  
vendre a visitarlos de vez en cuando pero ya no sere un ninja de konoha de ahora en adelante  
simplemente ire de aldea en aldea buscando conocimientos para hacerle frente a Sasuke cuando  
lo encuentre-**Explico el Rubio**

-Pero haciendo eso te consideraran un ninja renegado y aparecerás en el libro bingo**.-refuto **  
**la pelirosada**

-Si lo se pero ahora mismo no hay nadie lo bastante fuerte en esta aldea para entrenarme por eso  
voy a buscar un sensei mucho mas fuerte que pueda ayudarme a hacerle frente a Sasuke**.-Dijo naruto**

-Si si te entiendo pero irse de la aldea no es exagerar un poco?- **pregunto con un poco de**  
**tristesa en los ojos**

-Lo siento pero asi es, por eso te lo pido Sakura-chan porfavor no se lo digas a nadie,  
simplemente diles que desapareci.**- le pidio el rubio con un tono muy serio**

-E-esta bien pero... Prometeme que vendras a visitarnos.-** Le pidio la pelirosada con lagrimas**  
**en los ojos**

-Por supuesto dattebayo!, despues de todo aqui estan todos mis amigos, pero quiero que sepas  
que mis estadias no seran muy largas**.-Aclaro el rubio**

-Bueno yo me voy ahora, espero que te vaya bien Sakur**.-no alcanso a terminar por que**  
**Sakura lo habia abrazado**

-Porfavor piensalo Naruto, aqui estan todos tus amigos no puedes irte asi sin mas.- **lo reprimio**  
**la pelirosada**

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero ahora es el mejor momento cuando todos estan dormidos.-**le dijo el**  
**pelirubio igual con algo de tristesa de tener que partir.**

Asi naruto partio en busca de conocimientos para volverse mas fuerte y poder traer a Sasuke de  
vuelta.- **Dijo naruto con la mano levantada en señal de Adios.**

Fin del Cap 1

**Nota del autor: Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les haya gustado ahora mismo estoy**  
**escribiendo el segundo capitulo y perdon que sea tan corto aun asi espero reviews**


	2. Capitulo 2 Entrenando con Kyuubi

Episodio 2 "Entrenando con Kyuubi"

-Bueno, creo que aqui ya estamos bien alejados de la aldea**.-Hablo el rubio**

-Yo esperaba un poco mas lejos pero aqui deberia estar bien**.- Dijo una voz bastante **  
**Atemorizante**

-Aun no me puedo creer lo que le dije a Sakura-chan**.- Se reprimio el rubio un poco triste**

-Era la unica forma de que no te siguiera por que si le explicabas que hibas a entrenar  
conmigo seguramente le avisaria a Tsunade**.-Explico la voz**

-De todos modos Kurama, que tal si empesamos el entrenamiento que me prometiste?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto estaba dormido cuando una voz lo despierta y aparece en un alcantarillado de muy mal  
olor

**_-Oye Naruto!.- Exclamo el Kyuubi con fuerza_**

-Que sucede estupido zorro, por poco casi dejo que destruyas lo poco de la aldea que  
quedaba, aun tienes algun asunto conmigo?**.- Pregunto furioso el Pelirubio**

_**-Te queria explicar algo.-Dijo el Kyuubi**_

-De que se trata eh acaso me pediras la libertad o algo asi?, por que si es asi es un no.-  
**Dijo aun mas furioso el rubio**

_**-Solo presta atencion mocoso!.-Dijo fuertemente el Kyuubi**_

-Naruto retrocedio un poco y asentio con la cabeza un poco asustado

_-__**A decir verdad me queria disculpar por todo lo que cause, no fue aproposito, como lo **_  
**_explico _**  
**_la verdad es que yo no puedo controlar cuando sale mi chakra esa vez cuando peleabas con _**  
**_pain, cuando viste a esa Peliazul siendo apuñalada mi chakra empeso a salir por si solo, no _**  
**_lo podia controlar entiendes? incluso yo un bijuu hay veces en las que el jinchuriki toma _**  
_**el control por furia, amor, o simplemente por poder**__._- Explico un poco triste el Kyuubi

-Vaya Vaya el tan temido zorro disculpandose conmigo, que privilegio** .- dijo **  
**sarcasticamente y con un tono de insulto**

_**-No seas arrogante inutil,deberias agradecer que te este explicando esto.-Dijo bien enojado **_  
_**el kyuubi**_

_**-De todos modos como compensacion te entrenare para que puedas traer a ese Sasuke del que **_  
_**tanto hablas.- Dijo el Kyuubi con un tono serio**_

-Y que te hace pensar que quiero tu entrenamiento zorro estupido eh?**.- refuto con una **  
**sonrisa en el rostro el rubio**

_**-Deberias estar arrollidandote por el que el mas poderoso bijuu te vaya a entrenar.- Dijo **_  
_**el kyuubi enojado**_

-Bien bien, pero explicame donde vamos entrenar?, no les parecera extraño a los demas que  
entrene solo y hablando solo?

_**-Esa es tu tarea inventa una forma de que nadie sospeche o salir de la aldea o algo asi**_  
_**esa es tu mision, yo solo te entrenare**_

-Ok Ok, pero ahora es un muy temprano asi que me voy a dormir asi que adios.- dijo el rubio

_**-A y aproposito mocoso, mi nombre real es Kurama asi que recuerdalo bien, no permitire que **_  
_**me llames zorro estupido a todo momento**_

-Ok lo que tu digas "Kurama"**.- dijo con un tono medio sarcastico**

FIN FLASHBACK

-De todos modos que tal si empesamos de una vez con el entrenamiento que tanto decias?**.- **  
**dijo el rubio con un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza.**

_**-Por mi esta bien pero primero te aviso que mi entrenamiento es bastante estricto.-Advirtio **_  
_**Kurama al rubio**_

-Ja, sobrevivi a Ero-Sennin que podria ser peor**.- Dijo naruto muy confiado**

_**-Lo que tu digas tch, primero a calentar haz 500 sentadillas y corre 5 km a la redonda.- **_  
_**Explico Kyuubi**_

-Eso es el calentamiento?!**.- Se exalto el rubio**

_**-A es muy poco?, puedo aumentarlo si quieres.- Dijo el kyuubi aguantandose la risa**_

-No no!, asi esta bien**.- Dijo el rubio**

_-"No quiero saber lo que me espera"__**.**_**- Penso naruto**

_**-Estoy dentro tuyo sabes y te aviso que te espera mucho.- Aviso Kyuubi con una risa**_

-Demonios, bueno sera mejor empezar**.- Dijo naruto muy confiado**

Y asi empeso el entrenamiento de Naruto con el Kyuubi

Fin del Capitulo 2

**Espero que les haya gustado esperen con ansias el Cap 2**  
**que estara mucho mejor en el proximo capitulo se desarrolara mas lo romantico del NarutoxFemKyuubi asi que esperenlo con ansias y repito todos los reviews son aceptados que la pasen bien**


	3. Capitulo 3 Sentimientos desatados

**Episodio 3 "Sentimientos desatados"**

**sheblunar: naruto aun no sabe de kurama es mujer eso es todo :D**

**Asi pasaron 6 meses de arduo entrenamiento de su mejor sensei, Kurama-sensei**  
**A naruto le parecio un infierno pero no se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba al nivel de**  
**un jounin de elite o incluso a nivel kage, en esos 6 meses ademas del entrenamiento **  
**tambien habian progresado bastante en su relacion almenos Kurama ya no le decia mocoso**  
**y naruto no le decia zorro estupido, pero en el 5to mes ocurrio un echo que los cambiaria a ambos**

**FLASHBACK**

-Oi Kurama-sensei ya desperte por que no llego al instante que desperte para empesar con el entrenamiento como de costumbre?**.- Pregunto naruto**

-...

-Que raro que no me responda mejor ire a hechar un vistaso**.- penso naruto**

Naruto estaba de vuelta a la jaula del Kyuubi, pero se sorprendio al ver que no habia nadie  
excepto una figura femenina sentada en el piso que no reconocia para nada asi que por impulso abrio la jaula y entro, en ese momento la figura comenso a levantarse

_**-...Sabes algo Naruto?**_

Naruto se echo para atras al escuchar esa voz

-K-Kurama-sensei?!**?.- Pregunto atonito el rubio**

_**-No deberias haber abierto la jaula, en ese mismo momento podria haber escapado sabes?.- pregunto Kurama**_

-Es que como no vi su figura de zorro enorme me pregunte donde estaba, pero nunca pense que  
tendria forma humana**.-Le explico Naruto**

_**-Lo que me sorprende a mi es que te hayas levantado tu mismo, generalmente yo misma te levanto para empesar el entrenamiento.- Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa fingida**_

-Acaso esta usando un henge para seducirme y escapar eh?, pues no le servira por que no el entrenamiento de Ero Sennin me hice inmune a esas cosas

_***Kurama le golpea fuerte en la cabeza***_

_**-Que acaso eres idiota?.- Pregunto Kurama furiosa**_

-ite-te-te hehe es que enserio eso pense**.- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

_***le llega otro golpe***_

_**- ya te dije que no te hagas la idea equivocada.- dijo Kurama con una marca de vena en la sien**_

_**- Bueno ya que ya me has visto asi supongo que no habria nada malo en explicartelo,**_  
_**Los demonios antiguos antes de que nacieran los bijuus tenian tendencias de enamorarce de humanos, y una vez el gran Señor Demoniaco se enamoro de una humana y tuvieron 9 hijos**_  
_**y asi nacieron los bijuus solo que no en forma de animales ni nada si no como simplemente humanos, solo que con una tremenda fuerza y cantidad de chakra, lo que sucedio es que al tenernos nuesta madre fallecio por el increible esfuerzo de darnos a luz asi que nuestro padre nos puso una maldicion de ser Animales gigantes el resto de sus vidas, esto me lo conto una fuente sumamente confiable aunque ya no recuerdo su nombre simplemente andaba con una capa que no le dejaba ver su cara, de todos modos de vez en cuando cuando tu estas durmiendo con el henge tormo forma humana para ver como seria si no tuviera esa maldita maldicion.**_

-Asi que era eso**.-Asintio Naruto**

_**-Que, no te sorprende?**_

-No tanto dado que a ti te encerraron a dentro mio seria lo mas parecido a una maldicion no?**.- Pregunto naruto**

_**-Bueno en parte si, en parte no.- Dijo Kurama volteando la mirada**_

-A que te refieres?, Kurama-sensei?.**- Pregunto naruto muy confundido**

_**-Tenia pensado explicartelo hoy pero ahora es el mejor momento.- Dijo Kurama**_

_**-A lo que me refiero es que hoy a la media noche si no mal lo recuerdo a todos los jinchurikis les empesaran a salir rasgos caracteristicos de sus bijuus**_

_**-ademas el ritual que se somete el jinchuriki es muy doloroso segun la leyenda asi que**_  
_**yo te protegere con una capa de mi chakra por que a decir verdad naruto, yo te aprecio mucho.- Dijo Kurama un poco roja**_

-Naruto quedo boquiavierto sin decir una palabra

_**-Si, se que te debe dar miedo para quedar atonito asi lo del ritual pero de todos modos es algo que no se puede evitar.- Explico Kurama**_

-No,... no es por eso es por lo que dijiste despues.-_** Dijo naruto algo rojo**_

-Kurama se puso roja como tomate al recordar lo que dijo sin querer asi que intento cambiar de tema

_**-A sobre lo de los rasgos del bijuu?, a pues eso se refiere a.- No pudo terminar por que naruto la estaba rodeando con sus brazos**_

-Es encerio que me aprecias mucho?!**.- Dijo naruto incredulo**

_**-Esto... Si es por que eres la persona con la que paso mas tiempo y te eh empesado a tomar cariño, No me malinterpretes solo te tengo cariño.- Dijo Kurama Totalmente roja**_

Despues de eso naruto y Kurama se empesaron a hacer mas cercanos y a hablar mas sobre sus sentimientos hasta que el cariño se transformo en amor y naruto se decidio por confesar

-Kurama!**.-Grito naruto todo rojo tiezo como una estatua**

_**-Dime naruto que sucede?.- pregunto con un simbolo de interrogacion en la cabeza al ver a naruto asi de tiezo**_

-Y-y-yo...TE AMO!._**-Grito naruto con todas sus fuerzas**_

-Kurama se quedo atonita y cuando se realizo con lo que estaba pasando

-Naruto ya estaba inclinado listo para decir

-Kurama podrias porfavor ser mi novia?**.- Alzo la voz para hacerlo legal**

-Kurama titubio unos segundos pero despues se dispuso y dijo

**-Si Naruto si quiero, yo tambien te amo y mucho, acepto con mucho gusto esta confecion**

Y asi naruto empesaron a ser novios y a llevarse mejor, pero el entrenamiento no ceso para nada

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Siguiente Capitulo "La liberacion del Kyuubi"**

**Espero que les haya gustado, escribi 3 capitulos en una noche y estoy cansado espero que les haya gustado y repito todas las reviews son aceptadas**  
**espero que les vaya bien dattebayo**

**Naruto: oye esa es mi frace**

**Autor: O MIERDA!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Visitando Konoha

**Capitulo 4 "Visitando Konoha y de camino a la aldea de la lluvia"**

**Naruto y Kurama ya son novios asi que la jaula ya estaba abierta y dejo a kurama salir**  
**para que viera el exterior, pero no en forma de zorro si no su figura humana con cabello **  
**rojo y un con un Kimono de Mariposas claro con sus caracteristicas de naruto 3 bigotes en **  
**cada mejilla**

**El ritual ya habia pasado y naruto ya tenia los rasgos del bijuu como orejas y 2 colas que **  
**salian de su pantalon pero de todos modos los dejo con la historia**

De Camino a Konoha.

-Oye Kurama que haremos una vez que llegemos a Konoha, como les explicamos que consegui  
novia asi de repente?**.- Pregunto Naruto**

-Por que no les dices que yo era tu compañera de entrenamiento?** Asi de simple**

-Podria ser espero que se lo tragen, no les puedo decir que mi novia es un zorro de nueve  
colas que destruyo la aldea cuando naci.**-Dijo naruto algo sarcastico**

-Si,no me lo recuerdes ya te dije que me arrepenti**.-Dijo Kurama inflando las mejillas**

-Bueno por que no nos damos prisa?**.-Sugirio naruto**

-Esta bien por mi**.-Dijo Kurama**

30 Minutos mas tardes, en la entrada de la aldea

-Alto, Quien es**.-Dijo un soldado preparandose para desenvainar su espada**

_**Naruto andaba con una mascara de zorro y un manto parecido a akatsuki solo que sin las **_  
_**nubes rojas, eso es por que.**_

**FLASHBACK**

-oye kurama tengo una idea por que no les damos una sorpresa a todos de que llegamos?**.- Lo **  
**dijo mientras hacia el henge para que no lo reconocieran**

-Por mi esta bien, Pero no te confundiran con un akatasuki si llevas esas ropas?**.- pregunto **  
**Kurama**

-Por eso mismo me puse la mascara de zorro y el traje pero sin nubes**.-Dijo el rubio**

-A, espero que no lo malinterpreten de todas formas**.- Dijo Kurama preocupada**

**FINFLASHBACK**

-Que no reconocen a su heroe solo por que se marcho de la aldea**?.-Dijo el enmascarado **  
**deshaciendo el henge**

-N-Naruto Uzumaki?**.-Dijo el Guardia Atonito**

-Sip el Unico y Exclusivo**.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

-Sabes que estas en el libro bingo?, y que ahora tenemos que llevarte con la hokage?**.-Dijo **  
**el guardia**

-Tch, lo sabia, me lo dijo Sakura-chan antes de irme**.-Dijo molesto el rubio**

-Bueno de todos modos no te preocupes, ire yo mismo a hacerme presente y a verla despues de  
medio Año**.-Dijo Naruto**

-Supongo que no habra problema si lo explicas todo**.-Dijo Kurama**

-A proposito Naruto quien es esta belleza?**.-Dijo el guardia**

-A ella es mi Novia Kumiko, Viene de la aldea de los Remolinos**.-Dijo Naruto**

FLASHBACK

-Oye Naruto no podemos decir que soy Kurama por que los Ninja Experimentados ya saben mi  
nombre**.-Exclamo Kurama**

-Ya lo habia pensado y que tal si te pongo otro nombre?**.-Pregunto el rubio**

-Me encantaria**.-Dijo Kurama Dijo Sonriendo**

-Que tal Kumiko?,Significa chica de belleza eterna**.-Dijo Naruto**

-Que bonito me gusta, esta bien de ahora en adelante me llamare Kumiko de ahora en adelante

Fin FLASHBACK

-A bueno de todos modos antes de saludar a mis amigos vallamos a ver a Tsunade-nobaachan  
para explicarle lo sucedido**.-Dijo el Rubio**

-Esta bien pero de todos modos no quiero que veas a otras chicas ademas de mi eh?**.-Dijo **  
**Kurama**

-No te preocupes dijo Naruto yo solo tengo ojos para ti Kumiko**.-Dijo naruto dandole un beso **  
**cariñoso**

En la puerta de la sala del hokage

Toc Toc...

-Pase**.-Dijo Tsunade**

**Los 2 pasaron a la sala del hokage y al ver esa capa negra de naruto se levanto rapidamente **  
**de la silla y se puso en posicion defensiva**

-Quienes son!**.-Dijo Tsunade aun en posicion defensiva**

-Adivina.**-Dijo naruto con una sonrisa que tapaba la mascara**

-No lo se, pero identifiquense o atacare y los considerare ostiles**.-Dijo enfurecida**

-Vaya vaya, no espere que me olvidaras despues de medio año nada mas**.-Dijo naruto **  
**desasiendo el henge**

-Naruto!, en verdad eres tu?.**-Dijo incredula Tsunade saliendo de su posicion defensiva**

-Por supuesto quien mas dattebayo**.-Dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

En ese mismo momento Tsunade abrazo a naruto

-Por que te fuiste asi nada mas, nadie sabe por que te fuiste asi que pensamos que irias a  
enfrentar a akatsuki y nos preocupamos mucho mas**.-Dijo Tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos**

-Tsunade-nobaachan suelteme por favor no puedo respirar**.-Dijo poniendose morado por la **  
**falta de aire**

Recuperando la compostura le explico todo lo sucedido sin esconder detalles incluso sobre  
la kyuubi que ahora es su novia

-Asi que ella es la kyuubi eh?**.-Dijo un poco incredula de ver a un bijuu en su sala**

-Explicame por que la dejaste salir de su jaula, se que es tu novia y todo pero dime que te  
convecio a dejarla salir.**-Dijo Tsunade con la duda**

**Le explica todo sobre su forma humana, el porque de sus 2 colas y las orejas, la maldicion **  
**del kyuubi y todo**

-Bueno, lo entiendo todo y ahora que volviste supongo que te eliminare del libro bingo,  
te quedaras, cierto?**.-Dijo Tsunade**

-Lo siento tsunade nobaachan solo venimos de visita pero espero que nos elimine del libro  
bingo para poder ir a la aldea de la lluvia ademas quisiera volver a ser ninja de konoha.-**Djio Naruto**

-Te elimare del libro bingo y volveras a ser ninja de konoha pero tendras que pasar una  
prueba que te dare mañana, por el momento aqui tienes las llaves de tu apartamento, pero no  
hagas cosas pervertidas, que no me quiero imaginar que habra echo Jiraiya cuando estaba  
vivo asi que vayan y descancen que mañana les explicare la prueba**.-Dijo Tsunade con una **  
**sonrisa picara en el rostro**

**Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates y simplemente salieron en camino al apartamento**  
**y fueron a dormir Kyuubi en la cama y naruto en un futon**

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Siguiente capitulo "Saludando y Enfrentamiendo Kakashi vs Naruto"**

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden este es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan exigentes**  
**todos los reviews son aceptados y esperen con ansias la primera pelea de mi fic**

**_Extra:_**

**_Tobi: Sempai_**

**_Deidara: Que?_**

**_Tobi: Sempai_**

**_Deidara: Que!?_**

**_Tobi: Sempai_**

**_Deidara: QUE!? Demonios_**

**_Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico!_**

**_Deidara: No, no lo es_**

**_Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico!_**

**_Deidara: Si digo que si te callaras?_**

**_Tobi: Probablemente_**

**_Deidara: Tobi es un buen chico Hm_**

**_Tobi: WEEEEE_**

**_Deidara : A callar!_**

**_Tobi: Me callare si dejan un review_**

**_Deidara: Tu que estas leyendo, deja un review o te metere una bomba por el culo!_**


	5. Capitulo 5Reencuentros

**Capitulo 5 "Saludando, Enfrentamiento Kakashi vs Naruto"**

**Gracias por los reviews tobi se puso feliz, No encerio gracias a sus reviews me **  
**convencen de seguir con el fic muchas gracias mina-san Domo arigatou, bueno no los **  
**entretengo mas los dejo con el fic**

**En este capitulo no cambiare los tipos de escritura lo siento es que me quede sin mouse asi que despues lo editare pero de todos modos lo subo asi**

**En el apartamento de Naruto:**

-hmm*se estira y bosteza* Kumiko oi despierta que ya es de mañana.-Dijo el rubio

-Eh?, ya amanecio, todavia tengo sueño.-Dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Venga que hoy nos dan la prueba para asignarnos en que rango nos pondran en la  
aldea.-dijo el rubio

-Tienes razon, pero tu mismo lo dijiste, en esta aldea no habia quien te hiciera  
frente, y ahora que te entrene crees que alguien te podra vencer?, yo creo que es una  
perdida de tiempo.-Dijo Kumiko

-Es cierto pero les quiero mostrar mi nueva fuerza.-Dijo sonriendo como siempre

-ash, naruto tu y tu arrogancia hehe.-Dijo sonriendole de vuelta

-Asi soy yo.-Dijo el rubio

-Bueno, por que no vamos a ver a mis compañeros a que me den la bienvenida de nuevo a  
la aldea?.-Explico el rubio

-Estoy esperandolo, quiero ver la cara de la pelirosada al ver a la belleza que  
tienes como novia.-Dijo dandole un beso cariñoso

-Ves?, tu tambien eres arrogante hehe.-Dijo el rubio

-Bueno mejor vamos llendo no crees?.-Dijo Kumiko

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Naruto sonriendole de vuelta

En el Pueblo:

-Oye no crees que puedes quitarte el traje un rato, todos nos estan mirando.-Dijo  
Kumiko algo enfadada

-No puedo, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos, y eso sera en la prueba que  
seguramente Tsunade-nobaachan les dira a mis amigos que vayan

-Bueno, de todos modos estoy acostumbrada a que me miren con curiosidad.-Dijo Kumiko

-Oye, mira el viejo ramen Ichiraku, que nostalgia, te importaria si paramos a comer  
aqui un momento?.-Dijo naruto con cataratas en los ojos estilo anime

-Supongo que no tengo opcion pero tu pagas eh?.-Dijo Kumiko

-Pues claro despues de todo soy tu novio, dijo dandole un beso en la frente

Kumiko estaba acostumbrada a que le diera besos pero este particularmente la hiso  
sonrojar

En el puesto de ramen:

-Ola viejo

-Buenas tardes señor, que desea para comer?.-Dijo Teuchi con un tono neutral

-Vaya otro mas que no reconoce mi voz.-Dijo deshaciendo el henge parcialmente solo  
que ahora no dejaba ver sus colas ni orejas

-Oh, Naruto cuanto tiempo donde estabas?.-Dijo teuchi curioso

-Solo fui a entrenar un poco, en los bosques.-Dijo naruto

-Y quien es esta hermosura?.-Dijo mirando a Kumiko

-A pues ella es mi novia.-Dijo normalmente como si nada

-NANI!?, como pudiste conseguir novia si estabas entrenando?.-Dijo teuchi con aun  
mas curiosidad

-A eso es por que ella es mi compañera de entrenamiento, la conoci en los bosques  
mientras peleaba contra unos jounin del sonido.-Dijo naruto guiñandole el ojo a  
Kumiko

Teuchi mira a kumiko en señal de afirmacion y ella asiente con la cabeza nada mas

-Bueno en todo caso que es lo que van a pedir?.-Pregunta Teuchi

-Yo lo de siempre un Miso Ramen.-Dijo naruto sonriendo

-y la señorita?, que ordenara?.-Pregunto Teuchi denuevo

-Lo mismo que naruto si no le molesta.-Dice amablemente Kumiko

-En seguida se los traigo.-Dice Teuchi

Despues de comer:

-Ya podemos ir a la prueba?, espero que no hayan esperado demaciado.-Dice Kumiko

-Ay, es cierto se me habia olvidado, mejor nos damos prisa.-Dice naruto agitado

-O-oye no me arrastres que puedo ir solaa.-Dice gritando Kumiko

En el campo de entrenamiento:

-LLegas tarde.-Grita tsunade

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama

*se acerca para decirle algo*

-No les a dicho a los demas quien soy verdad?

-No,no te preocupes no les eh contado asi que comensemos con la prueba.-Dice  
susurrando tsunade

-Entonces esta es la persona contra la que me tengo que enfrentar tsunade-sama?.-  
Pregunta un peligris

-Si Kakashi, despues te dare sus datos pero por mientras, comiensa con la prueba.-  
Dice tsunade

-Hai hai, Tsunade-sama.-Forzadamente le responde

-Kumiko, deja que yo valla primero despues vas tu esta bien?.-Dice naruto

-Por mi no hay problema, pero haslo rapido quieres?.-Le responde Kumiko

-No te preocupes esto no durara mas de 30 minutos.-Le dice naruto

-*susurrando*Te entrene mejor no es asi no deberian ser mas de 10 min.-Lo reprocha  
kumiko

-*susurrando*Es cierto pero no puedo mostrar mi verdadera fuerza aqui o si no quien  
sabe que pasaria.-Responde el rubio

-Ya dejen de hablar y comensemos con la prueba, el primero sera en encapuchado,La  
prueba sera la misma que les hice a mi estudiantes, una prueba estandar Chuunin  
deberas quitarme un cascabel en menos de 2 horas o si no, no te aceptare como ninja  
de esta aldea.-Le explica el peligris

-Esta bien comensemos con la prueba.-Grita Tsunade

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Espero que les haya gustado, y perdon de no poner aqui la pelea pero ya me canse y me  
decidi de subirlo asi nada mas espero que les guste pero prometo que el proximo  
capitulo vendra la pelea asi que no se preocupen pongan reviews y esperenlo con  
ansias el proximo capitulo


End file.
